


Love Me, Kiss Me & Hug Me

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically Minghao got sick and asked for kisses, Fluff, Implied top!junhui, It was just a common flu don't worry, M/M, Pet Names, Sick!Minghao, Sickfic, bottom!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: That one time Minghao fell sick and asked Junhui for a kiss. He really shouldn't give in, but then again it's not Junhui if he was not weak to anything his boyfriend did. At the end of the day, he really couldn’t say no to Minghao, could he?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Love Me, Kiss Me & Hug Me

“Minghao, I know you’re there.” Jeonghan said as he entered Junhui’s shared hotel room with Wonwoo. His eyes immediately fell on the bundle next to Junhui, suspiciously looking like it curled closer to the Chinese male. “Minghao.” He called again, still keeping the optimism of getting the younger male to come out by gentle persuasion.

There was no answer and the room fell into yet another silence, Junhui and Wonwoo shared a look before the latter moved slightly from his own bed, looking at Jeonghan before he spoke. _“Hyung.”_ He called, eyes telling more than what he said.

Jeonghan let out a subtle sigh and crossed his arms on his chest. “Minghao, I know you don’t want to be away from Junhui right now, but you’re sick. You need to get some rest, and what if Junhui catches your flu too? You wouldn’t want him to get sick too, right?” There was a muffled whine coming from the bundle next to Junhui before it moved slightly, Jeonghan smiled fondly and leaned against the doorframe. “The others are worried about you.” He said softly, understanding Minghao’s tendency to be glued to Junhui whom he had shared many things with when he was feeling down like this. “I know that right now, you might think and feel like you only need Junhui and his cuddles. But you _need to rest_ , a full rest without kisses or cuddles, a—” another whine was heard, a little bit louder this time. “Rest with a full eight hours of sleep.” He finished his words with a slight sigh.

There was still no answer coming from Minghao, but Junhui mouthed that the younger Chinese male was shaking his head furiously under the blanket, clutching tighter onto him. Under normal circumstances, Jeonghan would let Minghao cuddle with Junhui for as long as he wants—everyone seemed to be fond of looking at him being all cuddly and clingy towards the older Chinese male so that’s fine with him. But they were in the middle of a world tour, and they couldn’t risk getting another member falling sick too.

He knew how clingy Minghao could be when he was sick, his object of clinginess revolved around no other than his boyfriend—Junhui, or Mingyu. Jeonghan felt slightly guilty for doing this since he was more than aware that Minghao rarely asked for something from the other members or staff—he didn’t even complain when he couldn’t spend his birthday together with Junhui the last time they had a schedule. But Minghao was sick, he had a high fever and it’s contagious too. Jeonghan just couldn’t risk it. He let out a sigh before walking towards Junhui’s bed, pulling the blanket that was covering Minghao slightly until he saw the younger male’s head. The slight flushing cheeks and ragged breathing of the younger male were evident to his eyes, Minghao was knocked out real bad this time. “Minghao.” He called again, this time gentler than before.

Minghao let out another whine, burying his face into the side of Junhui’s waist and clung closer to him like a koala. The younger male rarely showed affection publicly like this, most of the time he kept everything inside the safety of his own room. But Junhui knew that at times like this, the younger male’s brain just couldn’t think of anything else but snuggling closer to his boyfriend. He smiled fondly at Minghao and stroked his silky hair gently, he could already feel the heat radiating from the younger male’s body and to be honest, it was worrisome. As someone who took a very good care of his own body and health, the worst Minghao could get is sore throat and slight dizziness which oftentimes would go away after taking his medicine and a good sleep. But this time, it didn’t and slowly drained his energy. “You can be with me however long you want when you’re fully healed, _xiǎo māo_.”

Minghao pouted and whined louder as a response to Junhui before hiding his face fully from the other’s view—probably embarrassed by the fact that the older male just called him by his pet name in front of the other members.

“I think it’s best to leave him with Jun,” Wonwoo finally said after quite a while, watching the younger male’s clinginess towards his roommate. “Besides I’m sure that he’ll get better faster that way.”

Jeonghan let out another sigh, “Okay… But only for this time.” He said looking at Minghao, knowing that the younger male was aware that he is looking at him right now. “But no kissing, you hear me? We can’t risk having Junhui catching your flu too.” There was a small and muffled sound of agreement from Minghao before Jeonghan shook his head in amusement, exiting the room followed by Wonwoo who obviously had to sleep in Mingyu’s room for tonight.

* * *

“How was it?” Joshua asked, right after Jeonghan and Wonwoo came out of Junhui’s shared room with the latter.

Jeonghan shook his head, “We couldn’t get him to sleep on his own so we’ll have to let him sleep with Jun for now. Wonwoo said he’ll get better faster that way, though I’m not sure how.”

Joshua’s brows furrowed in confusion and looked at Wonwoo, “How does it work?”

“I think we all noticed how Jun and Minghao rarely get some time alone these past few months,” Wonwoo began to explain. “You know, it’s like the stress from having a world tour and from not being able to be with someone he loves _finally_ takes a toll on his health. We all know how happy Minghao is whenever he gets to spend his free time with Jun, he might not acknowledge it but everyone can feel the happiness radiating from him.” Wonwoo snorted in amusement. “Think of it as a healing process for both his mind and body.”

“Well, if that’s the case then let’s just hope Jun doesn’t get sick too.”

“That, if he could say no to Minghao’s request for kisses. You know how he gets whenever he wants something from Jun,” Jeonghan shook his head. “And Jun isn’t exactly the type to say no too.”

* * *

“ _Xiǎo māo_ ,” Junhui called, still stroking Minghao’s hair gently. The younger male wasn’t hiding under the blanket anymore but rather sleeping next to him, burying his face in Junhui’s chest. “You shouldn’t ignore Jeonghan hyung like that.”

Minghao whined weakly, “Sorry.”

Junhui smiled at the younger male’s willingness to say sorry right away. Minghao wasn’t usually like this, most of the times he would put up and argument first before eventually admitting his fault and apologize—it only applies to Junhui though, he wasn’t like this with the other members. This was something that Junhui had learned throughout the years of being together with Minghao, one of the things he loved from the younger male. “It’s okay, but don’t repeat it again.” Junhui said, threading the knots in Minghao’s silky hair. “Have you taken your medicine?” He asked, and Minghao nodded which earned him a smile from the older male. “Okay, that’s good to hear. You can sleep now.”

Minghao nodded again before closing his eyes, listening to Junhui’s steady heartbeats always helped to ease the uneasy feelings he had inside and sleep better. It had always been like that with the older male, just by being with Junhui always managed to bring him peace and comfort. Junhui’s presence calmed the rough waves inside his heart and mind, with Junhui by his side, nothing would ever go wrong.

Junhui made sure that Minghao was already asleep before taking his phone and informed the other members about the younger male’s condition, updating them with what happened after Jeonghan and Wonwoo left the room. He let out a soundless chuckle when he saw Seungkwan’s reply, the younger male dramatically said that he almost got a heart attack when Minghao passed out earlier.

“ _Gēge_ …?” Minghao squirmed, brows knitted in discomfort. His voice was slightly hoarse and cracking, which made Junhui wince after hearing that.

“Yes, _xiǎo māo_?”

“Why are you still awake?” He whispered in Mandarin, barely audible for Junhui to hear. He must be really tired right now, and sleepy.

“I was talking with the other guys, they’re worried about you especially Seungkwan.”

Minghao nodded weakly, but his lips were slightly jutting out in a small pout and his fingers were drawing patterns on Junhui’s chest. He clearly wanted to say something _or_ wanted something from Junhui but it’s either he was too shy to ask, or too prideful to say.

“What is it, _xiǎo māo?_ ” Junhui decided to ask first, putting his phone down on the bedside table.

“Don’t look at your phone.” Minghao whispered.

Junhui chuckled at the younger male’s answer, the vibration of his laugh shook Minghao’s body slightly which earned him a small protest from the younger male. _So Minghao is mad because my attention was on my phone instead of him, cute_. “I’m sorry _xiǎo māo_ , it won’t happen again.” He smiled, pinching Minghao’s cheeks gently. “What can I do to make you feel better, hmm? Turn my phone off? Or tell you a story?”

“Kiss.” Minghao said, looking up to Junhui with his big doe eyes.

“Sorry _xiǎo māo_ , we can’t do that.” Junhui said apologetically. No matter how much he wanted to pamper and kiss the younger male right now, they really couldn’t risk having another member falling sick. Junhui knew his responsibility in the group, and he was not going to fall for it this time around—Jeonghan would have his head.

“Why…?” Minghao whined.

“You heard what Jeonghan hyung said before, no kisses.”

“Just one? _Please_ , I’ll be a good boy and sleep after. I promise.”

“You’re so cute and irresistible when you’re sick like this,” Junhui chuckled. “But I really can’t do that.”

“Just one?” Minghao asked again, this time accompanied by his infamous puppy eyes which of course known as Wen Junhui's weakness.

“Uh… I really shouldn’t do that.”

“Please _gēge?_ ”

“…”

“Junnie _gēge_ …”

“…”

“Pretty please…?”

Junhui sighed deeply, knowing that this was a losing battle. “Just one, okay? No tongues and anything else, just a quick peck on the lips.” He said, warning the younger male. “And no shoving your tongue inside either.”

Minghao smiled and nodded cutely, closing his eyes and waiting for the older male’s kiss. Junhui smiled fondly before pressing their lips together. It was nothing too intense, just a light kiss with him sweeping his tongue over Minghao's slightly chapped lips—Junhui knew to be careful. The younger male sighed in content at the kiss, leaning closer to the older male to deepen the kiss. At first, Junhui wanted to pull away knowing that this is getting dangerous. But Minghao’s whine stopped him, he could feel the younger male’s licking back at his lips, sucking gently as if he was asking for a permission to do more than just a simple kiss. _This is bad,_ Junhui thought.

But all of Junhui’s logical reasons and arguments were thrown out of the window the moment Minghao’s knee rubbed against his cock, awakening something inside him that he shouldn’t be having right now. This is really bad.

“W-want… Want gēge… Inside…” Minghao panted, eyes watering and cheeks flushing.

_“Fuck.”_

* * *

“I thought I made it clear that no kisses are allowed?” Jeonghan said, hands on his hips and eyes narrowing down at the Chinese male who was laid on his bed, a damp towel placed on his temple.

“W-well…”

“Damn, I thought Jun hyung rarely gets sick and one of the healthiest with the best physical condition among us. I didn’t think a kiss would be _that_ dangerous to him.”

“They’re not just having kisses and cuddles,” Jihoon rolled his eyes, knowing his friend all too well already. “How old do you think they are? Five?” He snorted. “They were fucking like cats.”

“Minghao…!”

“I’m sorry hyung, but I didn’t mean for Junhui to get sick too…” Minghao apologized, his voice got quieter with each word spoken.

“You should be thinking of that before putting your tongue inside his mouth, and his dick inside your ass.” Mingyu said from the side, receiving an immediate pinch to the side by Wonwoo.

Joshua shook his head, “Well since it already happened, there is really no use in getting mad over it now. Let’s just focus on Junhui’s recovery and hope fans won’t think too much of this, getting more than one member sick in a row is quite worrying to hear after all.” He said, ending the conversation and possibly future arguments.

“Remind me to tie this young guy right here,” Jeonghan pointed at Minghao. “To the bed the next time he got sick. And you, mister.” He pointed at Junhui who was on the bed. “Better stay away and keep your tongue and dick for yourself and this applies to everyone here.”

Junhui smiled apologetically to Jeonghan, feeling guilty for getting sick in the middle of the tour. At the end of the day, he really couldn’t say no to Minghao, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> This plot crossed my mine around Ode to You Tour when Minghao was absent due to common flu and then we were informed that Junhui also caught the same flu a couple of days later. I really shouldn't be having such thoughts and I deeply apologize for this, anyway here's another FanFiction from me.
> 
> I posted this before on Privatter to celebrate 520, but that one wasn't beta-ed and here's the final version. Thank you Zan, for always doing amazing work.
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone please stay safe, healthy and happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ultshirate)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)  
> 


End file.
